As a process for producing a hydrocarbon oil used as raw materials for liquid fuel products such as a kerosene and gas oil, a method using a Fischer-Tropsch synthesis reaction (hereinafter, also referred to as the “FT synthesis reaction” in some cases) in which synthesis gas containing carbon monoxide gas (CO) and hydrogen gas (H2) as main components is used as raw material gas is known.
As a process for producing a hydrocarbon oil by the FT synthesis reaction, for example, Patent Literature 1 described below discloses a method using a slurry bubble column reactor (a bubble column type slurry bed reactor) in which synthesis gas is blown into a slurry (hereinafter, simply also referred to as the “slurry” in some cases) with solid catalyst particles suspended in liquid hydrocarbons.
In this method, when operation of the slurry bubble column reactor is started, a solvent for start-up such as a wax, liquid paraffin, and a petroleum hydrocarbon solvent is charged into the reactor with a catalyst.